Wire harnesses mounted in a vehicle, typically an automobile, are required to resist breakage caused by the wire coming into contact with the surrounding members due to vibrations, for example. For this reason, a vehicle-mounted wire harness usually includes a wire protection member that covers the intermediate region between opposite ends of the wire.
For example, the wire harness described in Patent Document 1 includes a wire protection member that covers the intermediate region of a wire. The wire protection member is made up of a hard substrate, and a covering body that is welded to the substrate and is made of a felt sheet material. In the wire protection member described in Patent Document 1, the substrate and the covering body are laid on top of another so as to sandwich a wire bundle, and are welded together. Consequently, the substrate and the covering body limit the route of the wire, and protect the wire.
In a vehicle, the backside of an interior panel that constitutes the inner wall of a passenger compartment, such as an instrument panel, is a place where soundproofing (e.g., sound absorption or sound insulation) is required. For this reason, a soundproofing material is mounted on the backside of the interior panel of the vehicle, in addition to the wire.
For example, a wire harness, which is connected to electrical equipment such as a measuring instrument, a speaker, or an air bag, is fixed to the backside of the instrument panel by using a clamp or the like. In addition, a sheet-like soundproofing material is mounted on the backside of the instrument panel by means of a stapler, spot welding, a double-sided tape, or the like. The soundproofing material is made of a non-woven fabric, for example. Note that the soundproofing material also serves as a sound-absorbing material, a sound-insulating material, and a damping material.